I Am Fine
by Thatfandomlife15
Summary: My brother's can't find out I got hurt. They'd kill me. Especially since I left the lair in the middle of the night. I can take care of my wounds, I can handle myself. So what I'm the youngest? I'm strong. I'm fine.
1. Prolouge

**Mikey's POV:**

 _Darkness. Just one long, deep, horrifying sea of darkness. I looked around for light, any tiny sliver of light, just something so I could see. But as I walked I found nothing, just the darkness._

 _Then, I felt it. Something was there, watching me. No, stalking me._

 _I run. I run for what seems like forever, but it's still there. I just want out, no more darkness! Suddenly I find that I'm no longer moving. Then, it's there. Whatever it is, for that matter. It's coming closer, and I try, god I try so hard to move, to do anything, but I'm just frozen._

 _I can feel it's breath. Tears are running down my cheeks and as I look up, I see a smile. A sinister smile for that matter. Just a huge, evil, white smile, and red glowing eyes._

 _I just want to get out of here! Someone help me!_

 _Then, it attacks._

I bolt up in bed. God, another nightmare. I look over at the clock. 12:34. Great. I rub my tired eyes and that is when I notice that I'd been crying. Sighing, I decide that sleeping is not the best option for me right now. Maybe though, some cool night air will help me to relax my mind. After grabbing a cool glass of water, I head out.

The night air felt so nice. Should've brought my sketch book. Nice time to draw the cityscape or something. After running for what seemed like hours, I stopped to take a break. 2:00. Maybe I should head back. Yeah, maybe I could try to get some more sleep but I have to get and make breakfast. But I get ready to head back, I sense something. Turing around I find at least 50 foot ninjas surrounding me.

"Damn," I mutter, "this is going to be a long night."


	2. Chapter 1

**Mikey's POV:**

I pull out my nunchucks. I'm really not in the mood to be fighting right now. I just want to go back home and go to bed. But as much as that sounds good, I have feeling it's going to be awhile before I get home.

Then I attack, using all the energy I have in my turtle body. But as I take down the first ten, one of the bigger foot ninjas pulls out what looks to be a cannon.

"What is this, World War III!" I yell. He shoots at me, and I barely dodge. Throwing shuriken at the gun, it explodes, sending 15 Foot flying. Hitting two more with a roundhouse kick, I'd have to say I was doing pretty well. Using the last of my energy, I took down the last of them as quick as I could. Looking around me, I saw the mess of tangled bodies and shattered weapons.

 _I am good._

Checking the time, it was already 2:30. A little later then I wanted to stay out, but whatever. At this point, I'm just completely exhausted. Walking to the edge of building, I take one last view of city before making my way down to the manhole cover. Unfortunately, I didn't see the foot ninja behind me. It was so quick. I didn't even have time to register what was happening until it happened. There, imbedded deep into my right side was a dagger. I quickly knocked the foot out. I needed to pull it out. This is going to hurt.

1… 2… 3…

I yank it out with a scream. That's when I got a blinding, white hot pain in my side. I need to get home now. Donnie can help me. Wait, no. I can't wake Donnie up! Because then Leo will find out and I will get the lecture of my life. We aren't supposed to go out alone. It's the main rule. With all the enemies in this city, going anywhere alone can be dangerous. I'll be grounded forever! No more TV, comic books, video games, or going topside forever! No, I can take care of this myself. I'll go and stich myself up. With a few hours' sleep, I'll be all good again and It'll be like nothing happened. Ok now just to make it home. Looking around, I find some old newspaper and use as a temporary wrap. This should stop the bleeding for now. Hopefully. Slowly I make my way back to the lair. Making sure to be quiet, I open the door and check to see if anybody is up. Judging by the snoring coming from Raph and Donnie's rooms and the peaceful quiet coming from Leo's everybody is asleep. Sensei is gone for the next two weeks to see the Daimyo, otherwise I be in a huge amount of trouble, nothing gets past him. Thank god Donnie insisted that every room in the lair had a med kit.

I make my room and shut the door quietly. I'm starting to get dizzy, so I need to do this quick. Pulling the med kit out from underneath the bed, I get out the alcohol, needle and string. Hissing, I cleaned my wound and started to stich it. Another 15 minutes later and I was banged up and the med kit was put away. Cleaning myself, and my room of all evidence, I lay down and close my tired eyes. Maybe I can still get a few hours of sleep.

 **Nobody's POV:**

Leo's internal alarm woke him up at 5:30, as usual. Making his way downstairs, he made himself a cup of tea and went to go meditate. But, as he went to go, a very tired looking Donnie came into the kitchen. Before every saying anything, Don went a started a cup of coffee. Nobody could understand how Donnie could drink so much coffee and still like it.

"Good morning Don" Leo called out, deciding to go sit with his brother for a minute.

"M'rin" Don replied groggily.

Leo couldn't help but give a small chuckle. The way Donnie always acted before his coffee in the morning made you sometimes question his super intelligence.

"I'm going to meditate, want to join me?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Don said as he grabbed his fresh cup of coffee, "I'm going to go work in the lab on those new shurikens."

"Ok, see you later Donnie." Leo replied as the both went their separate ways.

 **4 Hours Later…**

Raph, pulled himself out of bed, rubbing his hungry stomach. He sat down at the table expecting food to already waiting for and it usually is. That's weird no food. That means Mikey is still sleeping. _Knucklehead must be really tired. I guess this means cereal for breakfast._ Raph thought as he looked up at Mikey's room on the second floor.

"You noticed he was still too, eh?" Raph turned around to see Leo walking towards Raph.

"Yeah, he's usually up by now, he must be super tired today." Raph replied making his way over to grab some cereal. Pouring himself, and Leo a bowl he sat down at the table.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Leo looked up and said 'Let him sleep. At least one of us is getting some sleep today."

Raph sighed. "Donnie up too?"

"Yeah, in his lab, working on exploding shurikens, I think." Leo commented.

BOOM!

"Yep, definitely exploding shurikens."


End file.
